flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Diviners
Diviners are races of any kind that have the innate (or learned) ability to use Akehura. Description Diviners are users of magic, renamed Akehura ever since the fourth generation, using their Akehurian Power to cast spells and employ Akehurian objects. It is unknown what percentage of the world they comprise but it is a fairly large amount. There are people who prefer not to become Diviners simply because they are incapable of using Akehura or unwilling to use it in the first place. They are often affiliated with a guild, whether that be legal or illegal, where they can take on Quests/Missions as a source of personal income, adventure, and respect for their guild. The more quests Diviners take on, the more powerful they will become and in turn, the more respect their guild will get, which will attract more members. Master Diviner Diviners who are shown to possess incredible skill and prowess are given the title of "Master". After successfully completing the Master's Test held once every few years, they are given the chance to do many things afterward. All Master Diviners are able to learn incredibly complex versions of their own magic and can do incredible stunts and feats. Master Diviners, whether independent are not, are sometimes considered to be worthy enough to be selected for the Akehurian Congregation. While becoming a Master doesn't necessarily guarantee this, the congregation will bring in a Master Diviner faster than they would a normal Diviner. Master Diviners are usually S-Rank members in a guild they join or own their own guild. Independent Diviner This is a simple term to describe Diviners who are not affiliated with any guild or consider themselves "of their own mindset". Independent Diviners are usually vagabonds, wanderers, assassins, or anything of the like that have no preference, hate the concept of guilds as a whole, or are of the aforementioned mindset. While this title is not "officially" indoctrinated, a lot of the civilians have adopted this term to describe those who do not belong to an official or dark guild. Independent Diviners, at some point, may create an "independent" guild that does not affiliate themselves with either official or dark guilds. The purpose of an independent guilds allow them to do things under their own terms and is not watched over by most members of the Akehurian Congregation unless they do something to bring attention to themselves. Dark Diviners Dark Diviners, as suggested by the name, are Diviners that use dark magic or are evil in their own right. They have no respect for the rules set in place and will do anything to cause chaos in this world. Many criminals, hired hands, or anything of the sort are usually considered to be part of this category. Many Dark Diviners affiliate themselves with dark guilds in order to build an army of some sort. These guilds are the ones that the Akehurian Congregation keep their eyes on the most and are not recognized by the congregation as "official" guilds. Dark Diviners are usually considered extremely dangerous and powerful and are not to be trusted. Many independent Diviners can sometimes be considered Dark Diviners. Akehura Akehura is the main form of combat in Flurutus for all Diviners, and is bought and sold almost everywhere across the world. All kinds of Akehura are used in Flurutus, and they are used for many different styles, including offense, defense, and support. Akehurian Power All Diviners have a certain energy inside of their body that allows them to use Akehura in the first place. It is not limitless but it can grow, depending on how far one's limits are pushed. If it's all used up, the Diviner is much more fatigued and lethargic. For some, it may take at least a day for them to recharge. For those who use natural elements as an aid of sorts for their own Akehurian power, they may draw from the area around them to increase (or replenish) their own strength.Category:Important Terms Category:Races Category:Master Category:Independent Diviner Category:Dark Diviner